Manufacture of microelectronic devices (each device may be composed of one or more components) such as integrated circuits, System on Chip (SOC), MEMS devices, polymeric devices includes fabrication of the devices/components on a wafer, die, or other holders (e.g. polymeric holder). Each device is located on a cell of the wafer, die, or other holder surrounded by the cell frame that is attached to the wafer, die, or other holder. Fabrication of the devices is usually performed using high throughput manufacturing so that multiple devices may be formed on the substrate of a wafer, die, or other holder without damage to the devices' microstructures formed on the substrate.
Design and fabrication of microelectronic devices includes anchor structures that connect the device to the cell and cell frame so that the device is not damaged or lost during the fabrication and transportation process. In order to be used, after the devices have been fabricated on the wafer, die, or other holder, each microelectronic device has to be released from the cell and cell frame. Some approaches to releasing the device connected to the cell and cell frame include mechanical probing, mechanical sawing, thermal diffusion, laser dicing, lithography and chemical releasing to break the attachments. However, such techniques result in low throughput release of devices since typically large numbers of devices cannot be released at the same time. Furthermore, these techniques require sensory vision feedback, may not result in complete separation of the devices from the cell and cell frame, and may introduce defects in the device caused by lubricants, heat, particles and stresses generated during the separation process. Different applications of integrated circuits, SOC, MEMS devices, polymeric devices or components may each require different approaches to releasing the device attached to the cell and cell frame. Thus, in any given fabrication process line, multiple pieces of equipment may be needed for different device types and application adding to the expense and complexity of the fabrication line.